


[podfic] jewel of the south

by reena_jenkins



Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Dishonored 2, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The girl watches him warily, hunkered down in a nest of blankets in the corner. She’s a squatter, that much is obvious from her thin, patched clothing and the general disrepair of the apartment that Corvo’s found himself in. He blinks around, eyes lighting on a sofa, a desk, a couple rat-gnawed shoes.“You’re bleeding all over my floor,” she says flatly, her eyes heavy on him.“I’m bleeding all over your balcony,” he corrects, and wavers hard enough that his other leg gives out from under him. “And I’m mostly sure that it isn’t yours.”





	[podfic] jewel of the south

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [jewel of the south](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410820) by [callunavulgari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari). 



 

 **Coverartist:**    [ **reena_jenkins**  ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)  
****

**Warnings:** Dishonored 2, Alternate Universe - Fusion, ITPE 2017

 **Length:**  00:06:25  
  
**Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as [**an mp3 right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202017/\(D_SW_TFA\)%20_jewel%20of%20the%20south_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) or as [**a podbook (m4b)**](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0750.zip) compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **knight_tracer**


End file.
